Prezent
by Stokrot
Summary: Czyli jak dyplomatycznie obdarować Tygrysa. Dla Arien z okazji urodzin! :D


_**Od Autorki:** Mam nadzieję, że jak na pierwszą próbę w fandomie Basarowym, wyszło, hmmm… czytalnie ;). Występują: kły, pazury, zupa z porów i warzywne metafory. I osaczony przez powyższe Katakura Kojuurou._

_Engrish też jest. W dużych ilościach. A co :D. _

_I najważniejsze:_

_Arienkowi z okazji urodzin wszystkiego najlepszego! _

_

* * *

_

_**Prezent**_

— Podobały mu się?

Przez rozsunięte drzwi wpadały ukośne promienie zachodzącego słońca. Masamune-sama, jak to miał w zwyczaju, siedział oparty o framugę. Bystre oczy Katakury Kojuurou nie dostrzegły w jego sylwetce żadnych niepokojących objawów; wyglądało na to, że dowódca wojsk Oushuu faktycznie miał się już dobrze. Katakura odetchnął w duchu.

— Kojuurou — rozbawiony głos Date Masamune wyrwał go z chwilowej zadumy. — Obuuudź się.

— Przepraszam, Masamune-sama. — Kojuurou skłonił się z powagą. Kącik ust Jednookiego Smoka uniósł się w zwykłym, nieco krzywym uśmiechu.

— Forget it — rzucił naczelny wódz Oushuu niefrasobliwie. — Nooo, to podobały mu się, czy nie?

Katakura Kojuurou uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy przy ostatnich słowach w chłodnie błękitnym oku zapłonęło nieomal dziecięce zaciekawienie. Nie zdarzało się to zbyt często…

— Na ile mogę ocenić, wyglądał na zachwyconego — odparł, przypominając sobie promienny uśmiech Sanady Yukimury na widok pary nowiutkich włóczni i nieomal miłośne spojrzenia, rzucane przezeń polakierowanym na czerwono drzewcom i lśniącym srebrzyście grotom. — Wręcz palił się do boju…

— Ha! — Date Masamune z zadowoleniem założył ręce na piersi. Kojuurou nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

— To hojny dar, Masamune-sama — zauważył, z pozoru od niechcenia.

Masamune zmierzył go bystrym spojrzeniem.

— Mamy dług wdzięczności wobec Takedy — powiedział.

Kojuurou skinął głową bez słowa.

— I wobec Sanady Yukimury też.

— Bez wątpienia.

— Ale…? — Jego dowódca przechylił głowę w bok. Doprawdy, niewiele mogło się przed nim ukryć. — Znam cię, Kojuurou. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia. O co chodzi?

Katakura Kojuurou przysiadł na deskach podłogi, poprzecinanej plamami słonecznego światła.

— Nie tyle zastrzeżenia, Masamune-sama — odparł po chwili namysłu. — To była słuszna decyzja. Zastanawia mnie jedynie, czemu zataiłeś przed Sanadą-kun, że to podarunek od ciebie…

— Too big a problem. — Jednooki Smok usadowił się wygodniej, podkładając ręce pod głowę. — Obiecałem dziadkowi Takedzie, że okażemy wdzięczność na polu bitwy. A jak zupa będzie za słona, to nie będzie smakować…

Kojuurou zamrugał, cokolwiek oszołomiony.

— Zupa, Masamune-sama?

— No! — Date Masamune pacnął otwartą dłonią w udo dla podkreślenia swoich słów. — To tak jak w twojej zupie, Kojuurou, you see? Zawsze powtarzasz, jak ważne są właściwe proporcje. I umiar.

Główny strateg wojsk Oushuu zmarszczył brwi. Metafora ponad wszelką wątpliwość była dość… nietypowa, ale, musiał to przyznać, całkiem celna. W Krainach Wschodzącego Słońca wrzało jak w kotle z niedopilnowaną zupą, ale wciąż jeszcze udawało się powstrzymać ją od wykipienia. Zanadto otwarte okazywanie wdzięczności Takedom mogło znacząco skomplikować sytuację i zachwiać aktualną równowagą sił — z pewnością sam Takeda Shingen uważał podobnie. A choćby nawet chwilowo łączyło ich z Kai coś na kształt sojuszu, to jednak długofalowy alians nie leżał jak na razie w interesie Date…

Katakura Kojuurou potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.

— Stajesz się dyplomatą, Masamune-sama.

Oko barwy zimowego nieba łypnęło nań zza nieco już przydługiej grzywki.

— Powinienem się obrazić?

— Bynajmniej. To było bardzo rozważne posunięcie.

— Nie kpij ze mnie, Kojuurou.

— Nie śmiałbym, Masamune-sama.

— W takim razie próbujesz mi pochlebiać. Jeszcze gorzej…

— Masamune-sama…

— Take it easy, Kojuurou — Jednooki Smok niespodziewanie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Powinieneś się w końcu nauczyć, kiedy żartuję. I zrobiłem tylko to, co wydawało się najkorzystniejsze dla Oushuu. Sam mnie tego uczyłeś.

Kojuurou odkaszlnął w kułak, by ukryć zakłopotanie.

— Tym razem to ty mi schlebiasz, Masamune-sama — odparł, na poły napominająco, na poły z rozbawieniem. — Doprawdy nie zasługuję na…

— Doprawdy marudzisz, Kojuurou — przerwał Masamune ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakkolwiek podszytym sympatią. — Jesteś moim Prawym Okiem, więc przestań łaskawie umniejszać swoje zasługi. A poza tym idzie o to, by nie stępić Tygrysowi kłów. You see?

Katakura Kojuurou ściągnął brwi, decydując się puścić mimo uszu uwagę o zasługach: w tej kwestii miewał, bywało, znacząco odmienne zdanie niż Masamune-sama. Jednakże nagły zwrot dyskusji — czy też powrót do jej pierwotnego wątku — nawet jego zbił nieco z pantałyku. Młody Tygrys z Kai był wcielonym żywiołem, żywym płomieniem, wulkanem nieokiełznanej energii. Cóż takiego miałoby stępić kły Sanadzie Yukimurze…?

— On się poczuwa, Kojuurou. Przejmuje — podjął tymczasem Date Masamune, jakby czytając w myślach swego generała. — Czułby się zobowiązany, damn it. A to… to już nie byłoby to samo. I nie smakowałoby jak trzeba. Jak zupa bez pora, Kojuurou. Por jest niezbędny…

Kojuurou poczuł, że odrobinę kręci mu się w głowie od warzywnych metafor, ale, na ile mógł ocenić, wiedział, do czego zmierza jego wódz. Istotnie, Sanada Yukimura, przy całej swej żywiołowości, był też istotą do bólu prostolinijną, szczerą i honorową; było więc w zasadzie rzeczą pewną, że poczuwałby się do okazania wdzięczności w równie prostolinijny i honorowy sposób. Co z kolei mogło poskutkować tym, że…

— Uważasz, że, znając ofiarodawcę, nie pokazałby pełni możliwości, stając z tobą do pojedynku. I że mogłoby to wpłynąć na jego ducha walki. Czy tak, Masamune-sama?

— That's right… — mruknął Jednooki Smok, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. — I jeśli on czułby się zobowiązany, to ja też czułbym się zobowiązany, wiedząc, że on się czuje zobowiązany, i… So complicated, Kojuurou… No fun at all.

Katakura uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. Masamune-sana nie był może tak prostolinijny jak młody Tygrys, ale też nie lubił zbędnych komplikacji.

— Więc, hmmm… lepiej anonimowo doprawić zupę porem, by obie strony mogły zjeść ze smakiem?

— O to, to — Date Masamune spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie uradowany. — Widzisz, jak ty wszystko rozumiesz, Kojuurou? Prawdziwa zupa musi mieć pora, a prawdziwy tygrys musi mieć kły!

W głosie Masamune znów zabrzmiało prawie dziecięce zadowolenie i Katakura Kojuurou kolejny raz zadumał się nad niezwykłym wpływem, jaki miał na Jednookiego Smoka młody Tygrys z Kai. Z drugiej strony wszakże on, Kojuurou, powinien zwracać uwagę na każdy szczegół — stąd, przy wszystkich niewątpliwych plusach sytuacji, należało też pamiętać o tym, że…

— Być może kiedyś cię nimi zabije, Masamune-sama — zauważył, niby to od niechcenia.

— Mmmm… — Na ustach Date Masamune błąkał się rozmarzony uśmiech, a jego twarz nabrała cokolwiek nieobecnego wyrazu. Kojuurou westchnął w duchu. Wiedział, że w myślach wodza Oushuu smok bił się już z tygrysem, pazury ze szczękiem zderzały się z kłami, a lazur mieszał się ze szkarłatem, tworząc jedyny w swoim rodzaju spektakl. Z pewnością, jak zwykł mawiać Masamune-sama, było super. I cool. I w ogóle.

A on, Kojuurou, musiał być głosem rozsądku.

Chwilami naprawdę tego nie znosił.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie wydajesz się tym szczególnie przejęty, Masamune-sama — dodał, siląc się na przyganę. Wyraz twarzy Masamune nie zmienił się ani o jotę.

— Mmmm…

— Jesteś wodzem Oushuu.

— Mmmm…

Katakura Kojuurou westchnął. Grunt to wiedzieć, kiedy się wycofać.

— Masamune-sama…

— Hmmm?

— Chwilami mnie przerażasz, Masamune-sama…

Date Masamune uśmiechnął się, nieoczekiwanie nieomal łagodnie.

— Not to worry, Kojuurou. Nie zginę tak łatwo. Too much fun to lose. You see?

Kojuurou posłał mu poważne spojrzenie.

— Wolałbym, abyś nie żartował z podobnych spraw, Masamune-sama.

— Kiedy ja wcale nie żartuję, Kojuurou — nastroszył się Masamune. — I nie zapominaj, że ja też mam pazury. Ha!

Katakura potrząsnął głową z rozbawionym westchnieniem.

— Jesteś doprawdy niepoprawny, Masamune-sama.

— No — Jednooki Smok ponownie posłał mu iście promienny uśmiech. — By the way, Kojuurou, gdzie moje miecze?

Katakura Kojuurou w jednej chwili nabrał czujności.

— Masamune-sama, nie zamierzasz chyba…

— A czemu by nie, Kojuurou? Jestem pewien, że Tygrys nie robi nic innego.

— Dopiero co wstałeś z łóżka, Masamune-sama.

— Tym bardziej powinienem się rozruszać. I nadrobić stracony czas. Nie sądzisz, Kojuurou?

— Masamune-sama…

— Sam się zaoferowałeś, że ze mną potrenujesz, więc nie próbuj się teraz wymigać.

— Naprawdę uważam, że to nie najlepsz-…

— Pół godzinki, Kojuurou? A potem będę grzecznym smokiem i zrobię, co każesz?

Kojuurou pomasował palcami nasadę nosa, po czym uśmiechnął się, zrezygnowany.

— Kwadrans, Masamune-sama. I ani chwili dłużej.

Uśmiech Date Masamune stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— No widzisz, Kojuurou? Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz. Przecież nie możemy dopuścić, żeby smok nie sprostał tygrysowi. Pazury z Oushuu nie ugną się przed kłami z Kai… Choćby technicznie były to kły z Oushuu.

— Z pewnością, Masamune-sama.

— No! — Masamune podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, zacierając dłonie. — A potem… potem ugotujesz nam zupę, Kojuurou. Z porem i ze wszystkim. Tygrys koniecznie musi spróbować twojej zupy, you see?

Katakura Kojuurou, Prawe Oko Smoka i naczelny strateg wojsk Oushuu, uśmiechnął się, całkiem już rozbrojony, po czym wstał również, stając u boku dowódcy. Niektórym zachciankom Jednookiego Smoka nie sposób było się sprzeciwić… a jemu, Kojuurou, wcale to nie przeszkadzało.

— Będzie super, Kojuurou — Date Masamune, opromieniony zachodzącym słońcem, zerknął na niego kątem jedynego oka, w którym teraz płonęło wyczekiwanie. — Mówię ci…

Kojuurou skinął głową. W tej chwili byłby gotów oddać Sanadzie Yukimurze pół arsenału Date, jak również nagotować całe kotły zupy, byleby tylko widzieć Masamune-sama tak… entuzjastycznym.

— Jestem pewien, że będzie, Masamune-sama.

_Nie zawiedź go, młody Tygrysie z Kai. _


End file.
